


Beautiful night full of bullshit

by Flamelo



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamelo/pseuds/Flamelo
Summary: Tags aren't working with me so warnings: Pregnancy Mention, Child Abuse Mention, I Would Die Half Jokes, Mental  Hospital MentionAnd by mention I mean they are talking about it and it was one sentence.The gaang goes to the restaurant together and they are having fun time, with some yueki being in love at the beginning. Not much plot.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Yue (Avatar)
Kudos: 6





	Beautiful night full of bullshit

It was six PM, and it was slowly getting dark outside, with the sky still recovering from rainy clouds. Suki was standing in her bathroom, wearing only green undershirt and gymnastic pants that probably remembered her high school PE lessons, she had her hair in messy ponytails and was doing her makeup, because apparently it's the most important part of getting ready, at least that's what she told her girlfriend. Yue was yelling at her to hurry from their bedroom. She was standing in front of a mirror, dressed in a beautiful, nineties styled, purple dress, her white hair up in a high ponytail, and she was putting her Tom and Jerry earrings on. As she finished she turned to the bathroom door, excepting herself to once again tell Suki to hurry, but she was already standing beside their bed, pulling on some dark green suit pants and smiling at her. She had done her makeup her favorite way, the red shade on her eyelids being the same as on her lips. Yue thought it looks adorable. "I love you", she said, as she went to the bathroom to do her own makeup. It didn't take her half of the time Suki spent trying to make an ultimate, perfect eyeliner, but for the record, Suki took way less than her to dress up. "Perfect couple" Suki told her, putting on shoes. They went down the stairs, satisfied with the sound of their heels hitting the floor. When they left, the smell of the rain made them smile, as well as the look of the streets, covered in water, reflecting the lights of cars and lanterns. Suki spun in place and kissed Yue, simply overwhelmed with the beauty of this early evening. "There is nothing that feels so real and so romantic at the same time, as Parisian streets after the rain." She whispered at her lips, Yue smiled, "Poetic, were you reading Sappho without me?" Suki laughed, pulling away, "No, this time it's my own-" honking from the familiar car driving their way stopped her half sentence.

"Hi losers, get in! We have to go for Katara and Aang too!" Toph yelled at them from the passenger sit of a taxi. "Don't they have, like, a car or something? I am pretty sure they even both have a driving license and don't drink." Said Yue making sure her purse is in the car with her. "They broke it, I mean, Katara says Sokka did it, he says she did. Zuko was with them, but he refuses to talk, and Aang can't figure out if that's because he is scared of Katara or just covering for Sokka." Toph said and drank her juice from a cartoon box, she had a weird love for those little juice boxes, but nobody dared to question it. The driver asked her if they are going the right way, and she just sighed for so long he caught his mistake. Yue and Suki laughed and then Suki told him that they are going, in fact, the wrong way, and he should have taken the left now. He just groaned and cured the street renovations.

Aang and Katara looked gorgeous, Aang was wearing his formal shawl, red with the front and the back decorated with yellow cloth, a long skirt, and drapes of another long shawl around him. Katara had a half calf long, blue dress with white fur on loose sleeves and cleavage. When they were getting into the car Aang greeted them loudly, and Katara smiled at him visibly adoring his dorkiness, and then said hi to everyone, as every good friend does. They spent most of this car ride with Katara telling them the story of how Sokka broke their car, but even then, they weren't entirely sure. Toph opened a window a bit, "man, I love the smell of rainy evening" Yue looked at Suki, and she smiled. "Me too, it's like nothing else, right?"

They stopped in front of a fancy restaurant, Toph choose place, and it was showing. Before they could even enter, they saw Sokka and Zuko running to them from the reception. "Hi everyone! I am so glad you are here, the waiters were starting to look weird at us" Sokka shouted as doors closed after him. Zuko shook his head, "He is being dramatic, everything is okay. We aren't waiting even five minutes." The inside of the restaurant looked luxurious, but not too much, soft music was playing and the smell of the food was amazing, Toph smiled. Everyone loved when she decided where they eat. Even tough sometimes decorations looked... strange, the food was always good and music nice.

She went to the reservation table and pulled her ID card. The waiter nodded, and soon they all were sitting on two sofas, facing each other over an enormous table. Sokka complemented Toph's outfit, bright orange, two pieces suit, made of extremely soft material. Aang asked Suki about her kung fu team, she enthusiastically told him about competition starting next month and how they will have even more training. Zuko asked about Ty Lee, Suki said that she is better now, but still kind of misses Azula, it was a really emotional time for her, with Zuko's sister getting the much-needed therapy and relationship problems with Mai. "Everything is on the good way, tough. She is considering therapy as well, to get over all of this, we are encouraging her." Before the mood could fall for good a waiter came with menus. Toph asked for one written in Braille, but for her pleasant surprise he already had one. They all focused on reading for some time, just for Suki to burst into laughter. "Oh Gods, Sokka, do you remember the last time we eat mushroom soup?" Sokka looked terrified. "I do. But please-" "We were at some kind of festival, a lot of people, fun. We were hungry, so we brought soup, and Sokka spotted Zuko in the crowd" "Oh Agni" Zuko covered his face with his hands, probably speeding glitter all around it. "So Sokka is like, oh it's love of my life! I have to go" "Suki!" "You literally act like a puppy around him, so anyway, they weren't dating yet, keep that in mind, and Sokka is running so happy, and then some dude approaches Zuko and kisses him, this idiot was so shocked a car almost hit him. Luck this guy Zuko was with saw him and pulled him from the street, gratefully, Sokka doused him with his soup." "He was so mad! He literally screamed at me for ten minutes!" "And then Zuko was more worried about Sokka than him, so he dumped Zuko right there. Amazing spectacle." Everybody laughed, "That's way I don't know how things with Kayle ended?" Asked Katara, Zuko nodded, and everyone was laughing again. After some more time they made an order, most of them taking mushroom soup. When the waiter left them Suki asked Sokka about his new project, and he happily started talking. "It's still in phase of planning, but we are trying to create an eco-friendly material with magnetic properties, it has to be really light and absolutely not black, as we want it to be used at heights." "Why?" "It about heat and reflecting lights" "No, why are you creating it?" Katara smiled. "Roads of future, for new cars, like those extra fast trains, but your own, and that can take you anywhere." "Big plan" Toph said taking a slip of her juice, like she didn't just ordered a bottle of wine. "Yes, big, but amazing. We will probably get some more to that when Zuko and me go for our trip to China, it'll be half work, half fun. I want to talk with some scientists there and make some research on my own, but you know, we will also spend some time as tourists and probably buy millions of useless stuff." Yue looked at Zuko, "Are you sure you want to go back to China? Last year the name of the country alone made you uncomfortable." Zuko shook his head, "After the trip to Hawaii and finally meeting up with mother it's a bit easier with everything, I mean, if I stand face to face with dad I will probably die, but we won't let that happen." Everybody shook their head, Zuko could be so casual about absolutely terrible, traumatic events. He asked them to go on with conversation, because he didn't want to think about it too hard. "Well, did you know Gyatso is going to visit Paris next month? He wants to meet all of you guys!" Aang smiled at them, and Katara laughed, "I am going to meet the parent".

Yue asked why Aang is talking about his parent by name, and he explained. Then a bit of uncomfortable silence started. Toph sighted, "Okay, well, speaking of parents, guess what?" "Are your parents getting back together, again?" Zuko raised his eyebrow. "No Sparky! Two more chances! "You didn't say we have only three chances" Aang joked and Toph waved her hand. "It goes without saying" Aang asked if it's about her parents at all, and she refuses to speak, Zuko shook his head, "I don't know, are you pregnant?"

"YES I AM" she shouted and Aang chocked on his water. "What" Katara and Yue yelled at the same time. Suki said something in Japanese, Sokka looked at her with big eyes and Zuko literally hopped in his chair. "Woah, Toph, how long do you know?" Katara asked after she made sure Aang isn't dying "A week", "And what week are you in? "Sixth" Toph' smile was gigantic. "Toph, don't mind me asking, but, who is the father?" "Oh, I don't mind" 


End file.
